2019 Save N Large 500
This race is best known for GameCube's massive crash on the final lap caused by Nyan Storm. It is mainly known for Blaze, GameCube, and Nyan Storm's good performances. Transcript Intro (The camera pans to the Save N Large Raceway) Ruff Ruffman: Hello there, racing fans! Welcome to the Save N Large 500! (cuts to the RSN studios) Ruff Ruffman: Ruff here with my good old friend Francine Carruthers, Cruise Line Sensation Anne-Marrie, electric man Macintosh 128k, robot Eve-Web, Ryder, and Bluz in the studios. Today will be an exciting day for racing as three racers will be doing their best on going to the round of 8 to the entry to the 2020 season. (it cuts to Nyan Storm with her hauler behind) Nyan Storm: Okay, time to do this! YEAH! This little storm is all what it takes! (it cuts to GameCube and PS1, both talking as the GameCube's car's tires are getting changed by the GameCube pitties.) PS1: Heya, cube. Good luck with your race! GameCube: Yeah. You've inspired me always on racing. And I saw you win back in '03. PS1: And you already know that you're ready to meet it, beat it, and! GameCube: Defeat it! Haha! PS1: That's right, buddy! I love your racing! GameCube: Thanks, PS1! (it cuts to Blaze, focusing on racing inside his hauler) Blaze: Okay. Picture cars racing at a speedway. Picture Turbo, Hamsterbus, and the rest. (knocking is heard from Blaze's hauler) AJ: Hey Blaze! Ready for your race? Blaze: Uhh... okay. (his hauler opens, revealing the reporters interviewing Blaze) Blaze: Well... I better go! Start (at the pits, Mark SetGo is about to give the command) Mark SetGo: Blaze, Nyan, and GameCube! Start your engines! (Blaze and Nyan Storm rev their engines while GameCube starts the engine of his racecar.) Mark SetGo: The rest of the racers can now start their engines! (the rest of the racers rev their engines/fire their cars up. Then, Nyan Storm goes near Blaze.) Nyan: HAHAHA! Well, Blaze! Good luck to you! Hehe! Blaze: We'll see about that, Nyan Storm! (Blaze pictures Kayla with her new driver Blair, and her old driver Basma. Suddenly, Mark SetGo says his line.) Mark SetGo: Racers! Blaze: (notices and gasps) Mark SetGo: On your marks, get set, go! (The racers race off the pits) Ruff Ruffman: And here we go! BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! Let's go racing, racers! And most of all, good luck to Blaze, Nyan, and the GameCube! (Cars zoom by. Blaze, Nyan Storm, and GameCube are all in the Top 3 racing great.) Francine: The three are going excellent and the rest, meh! Blaze Blows a Tire Blaze: Ugh! Nyan, you're going-(blows a tire). Uh oh! (he spins) Ruff Ruffman: Oh no! Blaze is spinning as he blows a tire! The caution is out! GameCube Pitty (in radio): Blaze blew a tire! Blaze blew a tire! Go go go go go! Blaze: I'm gonna go pit! (Blaze arrives. Meanwhile, at Nyan Storm's pit, the pitties are talking) Nyan Storm Wide Pitty: Hey pitty, look at that windshield! Hahahahaha! (Blaze arrives at the pits. Then Milli and her mermaid friends use their pattern powers while the rest do their usual pit stop work. Blaze then races off after a very fast pit stop. Then, the Nyan Storm pitties faint except for the wide pitty.) Ruff Ruffman: Oh my goodness! That's the fastest pit stop I've ever seen! Milli: Good work, Amaris, thanks to you too, Ava, and Jewel and Naia as well. It's all thanks to those (sings along with the mermaids) Pattern powers! (they give each other a high five as they cheer) (the wide Nyan Storm pitty faints.) PS1: Ohhhhh, that's unbelievably bonkers! I've never seen Blaze have a pit stop that fast before! Finish (the emotional one!) Ruff Ruffman: The white flag is out! Final lap sponsored and presented by Combustr! Bluz: And out of all the race, this is the lap that will always matter! Yipee! Blaze: Hey Nyan! Nyan: What do you want, Blaze!? (pushes Blaze, causing him to spin) Ruff Ruffman: Blaze spins! And Nyan Storm and the GameCube are both loose! Ondina: Blaze! Make a draft in the grass! (Blaze drafts in the speedway grass and saves himself from being out of the race.) Ruff Ruffman: UNBELIEVABLE! Blaze saves it! Ryder: And Blaze is going to win his sponsors' race, the Save N Large 500! (meanwhile, the GameCube and Nyan Storm fight for 2nd place.) Nyan Storm: I'm not going to be behind you again, square man! GameCube: I'M A CUBE, NOT A SQUARE- (gets sidedrafted by Nyan Storm) FREAAAAAAAAGK!!!!! (GameCube's car flies in the air and then flips end over end) EVE-Web: Uh oh! Trouble! Ruff Ruffman: Oh no! It's some huge trouble for GameCube! He's tumbling several times and he will probably get injured in this major crash! (The GameCube stops flipping as the crowd is in major shock.) PS1: Oh no! What happened? (Blaze sees the screen in the speedway, reminding him of Lightning McQueen's 2016 Los Angeles 500 Piston Cup crash. He then stops near the finish line, causing him not to win. Then, Nyan Storm crosses the line and wins as Mark SetGo waves the checkered flag.) Nyan Storm: YEAH! WOO-HOO! I WON BABY! YEAH! ALRIGHT! (Blaze sees the GameCube's wrecked car.) Ondina: What is Blaze thinking? (Blaze stops by GameCube.) GameCube: What are you doing, Blaze? Blaze: You must finish this race! Even if it's an empty win you will still be fine! (he pushes the GameCube's car) Ryder: Is it illegal to push DNF cars at the finish line? Bluz: Not sure, but it might count! (Blaze pushes the GameCube's car to the finish line as Mark SetGo waves the checkered flag again.) Ruff Ruffman: And a spectacular finish as Blaze pushes the GameCube's car to the finish line! What a race and what a finish! (the racing fans cheer) Nyan Storm's Trophy/Fight Nyan: Gimme my trophy! Hahaha! (the trophy is thrown to Nyan Storm) Thank you! Now let the confetti start! Hey! Bring on the confetti! Fans (honking/flashing): Booooo! (they throw stuff to Nyan) Nyan: Oh no!